


Halo

by blackwidowisbae



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing, Swearing, interrupted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwidowisbae/pseuds/blackwidowisbae
Summary: Team Free Will has to go to a gala in order to retrieve a former possession of the ghost they're hunting and Cas says he's never danced before. Dean, although volunteered by Sam, teaches his angel how to dance.





	Halo

Ghosts were the equivalent of a milk run to hunters. Figure out who the ghost was. Find their body. Salt and burn the grave. It was the most basic monster to get rid of. But for some reason, this ghost hunt was much more difficult than usual. This ghost was tied to one of their former possessions. Usually, even finding and destroying that would be easy. But no, the necklace that this ghost was tied to happened to be a very expensive antique that was up for auction at an invite-only gala.

Luckily, the woman who was being tormented by the ghost happened to have an invite to the gala. She had agreed to take Sam as her date with Dean and Cas as her guests. Sam was less than thrilled about the situation, complaining that he was always the one who ended up with the older, single women as a date to something and he said it was Dean's turn. Castiel, however, was not fond of that idea and was quick to put an end to it.

Dean and Castiel had a 'profound bound,' at least that's how the angel had put it all those years ago. Cas, over the years, had tried to be subtle about the feelings he had towards the hunter he had pulled from hell. He said I love you in so many different ways and yet Dean had never caught on.

Dean had realized he liked Cas after the angel's supposed last night on Earth, right after he took him to the brothel. But instead of telling Cas or trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling, he pushed it down. He liked women. He liked curves, breasts, soft skin. He didn't like men. He didn't like hard lines, firm chests, or hard jawlines. He pushed it down for years or at least tried to. He always found that somethings couldn't be helped. He always seemed to catch himself staring at Cas, admiring his body and wondering what it would feel like to have the angel pressed against him. Dean also realized that he didn't think those thoughts about other men. Not even men he could admit out loud were attractive.

He had almost told the angel so many times, but he had never gotten enough courage to say it. Not because he was in a male vessel, he had come to terms with that, it was because he was scared. He was scared that Cas would reject him and their friendship would be ruined. He was scared that he would lose Cas and that he wouldn't be able to function. Most of all, he was scared that the angel would like him back.

The day that they both finally admitted their feelings to each other had not been a good one. The brothers had been on the trail of a large werewolf pack for almost a month. Cas had been in and out of their motel rooms the whole time, providing help when they needed it. They had finally tracked down the pack and had ambushed them. They had killed all of them, or so they thought. Dean had been doing a final run through of the building when the last werewolf had jumped him. He clawed his back and stomach multiple times, each one deeper than the next, before Sam and Castiel appeared and killed it.

The nearest hospital was over 45 minutes away and Cas' grace wasn't strong enough to heal Dean. Sam had quickly tried to slow the bleeding as best as he could and then loaded his brother in the car. The hospital was their only option, but neither of them knew if Dean would make it. Castiel had been tasked with sitting in the backseat with Dean while Sam broke every speed limit to get there.

Somehow, they had made it to the hospital but Dean was barely hanging on at that point, so he had been rushed away from the both of them as soon as they had entered the emergency room. Sam had filled out the necessary paperwork with their usual fake information, reassuring Castiel that Dean would make it.

Finally, after an hour or so, they were allowed to go and see Dean. The doctor had explained that he had lost a lot of blood and had come close to death multiple times. They had to do multiple blood transfusions while they were stitching him up. He was sleeping right now, the painkillers were keeping him numb, but they could go in. Sam had gone in first but came out a few minutes later. He told Cas that he wanted to grab their stuff from the far away motel and find a closer one. Cas had agreed and said he would keep watch over Dean.

Cas had entered the private room and dragged a chair over to Dean's bed. The hunter had been pale and his eyes, although closed, looked sunken in. His breathing even and appeared to be in no pain. This allowed the angel to relax, but he still stayed with him, ever vigilant. This was when it came tumbling out. Castiel still wasn't sure if it was due to the life or death situation the eldest Winchester had been in or if he had finally given up any chance of Dean holding the same feelings.

"Dean Winchester, I love you."

He had reached for Dean's hand, wanting to pretend for a least a moment, that they had something. That's when Dean woke up. Castiel had poured him a glass of water and was getting up to go alert the doctor when Dean spoke in a low, raspy voice, "You do?"

This lead to an hour-long conversation between the two of them, the doctor now being long forgotten. Dean was doubtful of the whole thing, trying to convince Cas that he would be better off without him and that Dean wasn't worthy of him. Cas had tried and tried to change the hunter's mind, but nothing had worked. Until, finally, the angel had stood up and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean always was better with actions.

Sam had come back to the hospital room to see Dean asleep with Cas holding his hand. The younger Winchester pulled up a chair next to Cas and had mumbled, "About time," before opening a book.

That had been almost a year ago. Their dynamic hadn't changed much after that. Sure, now they held hands, kissed and had sex. They always got their own room whenever they went to a motel. But, they still teased each other, disagreed with each other, and argued. They were best friends before anything else, being partners was just a plus.

There were about 2 hours until the gala at this point. Sam had rented them tuxedos already, so there wasn't much more to do other than wait. They were all hanging out in Sam's room, the two Winchester's explaining to the best of their knowledge what the gala would be like. When Sam offhandedly remarked that there would likely be dancing that they would need to participate in as to not look suspicious, Castiel had admitted that he had never danced before.

The statement hadn't been exactly surprising. Why would an angel have a need to pick up ballroom dancing? But, they were going to need to dance at least once and that's why it was a problem. Sam had immediately volunteered his brother to the task and shooed them out of his room, saying they needed to practice.

That is why Dean is trying to find music on his phone suited to the task, while Cas is watching him curiously from their bed

"You don't need to do this, you know," Castiel said suddenly. He stands and walks over to the hunter, looking over his shoulder.

Dean had finally found the music he wanted to, hitting play and setting his phone down, "I do, actually. We're already gonna stick out because of how young we'll look compares to everyone else. We need to fit in as much as possible." He turns to look at his angel, a slight smile crossing his face, "Besides, it'll be fun."

Dean grabs Castiel's hand, leading him towards the center of the room. He had pushed the table to the side upon entering, so there would be space for them. The hunter observes Cas for a few seconds before speaking again, "Alright, I'm gonna be leading, so put your right hand on my waist." Cas does as he was told, placing his hand on Dean's waist. Dean puts his left hand on the angel's shoulder and then claps their reaming hand together. His green eyes met blue and he chuckles slightly, "Loosen up a bit, Cas. I'm not torturing you, it's intimate."

Castiel nods slightly and relaxes his shoulders slightly. He did agree with Dean, they weren't even moving yet and this felt like one of the most intimate things they had ever done, "Now what?" He mumbles, breaking the spell that had been holding them both captive.

Dean blinks a few times, "Right. Uh, we'll stick with a box step. It's hard to screw up." Leads Cas through the moves a few times, trying to stay with the music. Castiel was doing surprisingly okay for someone who had never danced before.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Castiel looks up from their feet, wanting Dean to confirm his statement.

Dean chuckles slightly, nodding, "Yeah. You're doing just fine, Cas. You might be better than me. You wanna try leading?" Dean didn't think Cas would agree, but to his surprise, the blue-eyed angel did. Cas moves his hand to Dean's shoulder while Dean move's his hand down to Cas' waist.

Castiel leads them until the song ends. When the room falls back into the comfortable silence once more, he lowers their clasped hands, "I think we'll fit in now, yes?" He smiles at Dean's stunned expression. The angel may have lied slightly, he had never danced before, but he been watched humans do it for thousands of years, so he knew the gist of it.

"You fucking lied," Dean huffs, shaking his head. Even though he was trying to act disappointed at the angel, he couldn't stay that way for long, "You're an asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"Well, I do spend a majority of my time with you. It would only be fitting," Castiel jests back, leaning his forehead against the hunters. He did enjoy the part where Dean tried to teach him, there wasn't much the man could teach him at this point, but whenever an opportunity came up, Castiel took it willingly.

Dean opens his mouth to reply but thinks better of it. He didn't really care that Cas already knew what he was doing. He would take whatever time he could get alone with Cas that he could get. They fall silent once again, looking into each other's eyes.

Dean didn't know who moved first, him or Cas, but suddenly they were kissing. The kiss starts off unhurried and casual but quickly progress to a hot and heavy make-out session that had moved onto the bed nearest them.

Dean was starting to undone Castiel's tie while attack his neck when there was pounding on the motel door and Sam's voice came through, "You both better be getting ready. We have to leave in an hour!"

Dean groans internally before yelling back, "We are! Relax!" There was no reply, so Dean assumes Sam had walked off. He looks at the disheveled angel beneath him, "As much as I would love to continue this, I would prefer to not have Sam yelling at me because we're late."

Cas nods slightly, "Yes, of course," His voice somehow drops an octave as he continues, "But we're not done." Dean shudders visibly and all he wants to do is lean down and keep undoing his tie, but Castiel gently shoves the hunter off of him. The angel gets up, undoing his tie the rest of the way. He stops and glances over at Dean, who was watching him intently, "I think I'll change in the bathroom." He grabs the tuxedo from the closet, ignoring Dean's protests. One of them had to be sensible.

"I'm getting payback for this!" Dean calls as the bathroom door shuts. He grabs his own tuxedo and starts to undress, grumbling the whole time. Castiel could be a hard ass sometimes, but Dean wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his angel and nothing could change that.

_chaos is_

_an angel_

_who fell in_

_love_

_with a_

_demon_

_-Christopher Poindexter_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed this little drabble that popped up in my head. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but it could definitely be worse. Kudos, comments, likes, etc. are always appreciated. My requests are always open. That's all for now!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are all owned by the creators of Supernatural and the CW. The title was inspired by the song Halo by Beyoncé.


End file.
